


Never give up ( a Harry Potter oc story)

by GrimTheFurryWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Depression, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, Past Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Self-Hatred, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimTheFurryWolf/pseuds/GrimTheFurryWolf
Summary: Victoria knight is a girl with a horrible past, Abuse by her father for something she can't helpWhen she is finally able to go to hogwarts her family abandons her leaving her to take care of herself at the age of 12..but she doesn't give up she keeps going and fightingBut things don't get better she is bullied by everyone at Hogwarts..but that will not keep her down she keeps fighting..she will never give upWill she Finally get the bulling to stop?Will she Finally find a family that's loves her?Will she learn to love herself and her gayness?Read to find out..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be dark At the beginning
> 
> There will be Abuse, homophobic slurs, and depression
> 
> Not that much but there will be a tiny bit 
> 
> But the story will have a good ending 
> 
> Victorian's story is a very bitter sweet at the beginning
> 
> But turns sweeter
> 
> Like the title says never give up~
> 
> And give up she will not

She sat on the train laughing insanely, holding a letter close to her 

_"Dear Victoria_

_I refuse to have a fag of a daughter in my house or family_

_So you are on your own, I will not give you a bit of money you are on your own_

_Never contact us _

_, Matthew_

She can't believe it, what was she supposed to do? She was 12 years old . She kissed one girl, what was she supposed to do... Her laughter turned into sobbing she was scared and confused what was she gonna do.

She sniffies a bit and looked out the window ..hogwarts was amzing the snow sticking to the ground and the trees ....it scared her... She was already a year behind eveyone thanks to her being "sick" the frist year..actally she was thrown down stairs by her dad and her health had been horrible every since ..she was nervous about being in hogwarts Becuse she was one year behind everyone...but here she was

Soon the train came to a stop and she was in hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

She got out the train draging her bag with her the sound of eveyone around her buzzed in her ears everything seemed so much louder then it was. She wasn't paying attention and ran into the back of someone falling backwards and cut her hand on a rock..she went into nonstop fearful apologizing "you must be miss Knight" a cold vocie and she looked up Up at who she bumped into, he had longish black hair , pale skin and was wearing all black....he looked scary "y-yes I am " she studderd out and his eyebrow went up "your hand is bleeding" he pointed out "oh sorry I can fix it" she Said pulling bandages out her pocket and Started to cover her hand "you walk around with bandages" he said "yes I get hurt alot " she said and he looked down at her like he was Judging her making her look up at him sadly "come on" he said turning and walking away and she followed. The black hair male lead her to Dumbledore "hello " he said "h-hi um y-you must be headmaster Dumbledore good evening" she said politely "your father contacted me saying he is no longer I charge of you" Dumbledore said with a slightly worried look "yes... I am aware he gave me a letter" she said looking down at the floor "may I see it?" Dumbledore asked he was worried of why a father abanonded his 12 year old child willingly and wanted to know why "y-yes sir" she saod holding it out but her hand was shaking she didn't want to show him, he slowly took it and read it frowning and looked up at the girl shyly looking at the floor "I am sorry I am more than willing to help you get everything you need..it is horrible what he did and you can press charges" Dumbledore said and she just shook her head "I am fine thank you for your worry I will figure it out by myself " she said and Dumbledore noded handing her back her letter "tell me if you need anything and if anyone is giving you trouble over anything" Dumbledore said looking at the scared child who just shook her head refusing help of any type making him sigh "you best get ready to be sorted into a house" he said and she nods "good day" she said then rushed out the room "poor girl" he mubled as she disappeare down the hall


End file.
